


Family We've Built

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Team Voltron Family, The Lotor come-back some people want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Picking up just after the Season 7 Finale (Lions' Pride Part 2), this fanfiction follows all our favorite characters through their next adventures (definitely not gonna be Season 8 compliant).  Mainly following Shiro and Keith but telling everyone's stories.





	1. Alive and Recovering

Keith smiled, rewinding the speech again.  He had watched it live of course but since then he'd been rewinding Shiro's speech again and again.

His mother chuckled, still sitting on his right, "How many times are you going to watch this?" She teased.

Keith shrugged, focused on the speech again, "I don't know." If only she knew how many times he had mentally watched everything that involved Shiro after Kerberos.

The speech had just finished and Krolia had stolen the remote from Keith, intent on changing it, when the door opened.

Keith turned to see who it was, ready to snap at the doctor or nurse to get out but words died on his lips when Shiro entered, white hair gleaming in the light.

Keith didn't get to say anything as Shiro crossed the distance and enveloped him in a hug.  The younger melted into the embrace, letting out a breath.  Shiro was safe and here.  Of course, he knew Shiro was safe - he had done the speech just an hour and a half earlier - but that was different than him being  _here_.

Shiro pulled away after a few moments, though only far enough to meet his gaze, flesh hand coming to cup his cheek, "Don't you  _ever_ do that again." He breathed.

Keith gave a small smile, "No promises." He said softly.  Shiro huffed, somewhere between amused and exasperated, resting his head on Keith's shoulder.

The Black Paladin smiled, "I'll try not to die though." He promised, wanting to reassure the older in some way.

Krolia chuckled, "Kolivan and I are going to go check on the Blades that came to assist in the rebuilding." Kolivan started to say something but one look from the Galra woman had him following her out of the room.

Shiro pulled away, cupping Keith's cheek, "I was so scared Keith."

For a moment Keith debated his options.  He could point out that that was how he felt every time Shiro did something like that, or he could admit he had been scared to death as well but that's not what came out.  "I know, and I never wanted to scare you Shiro.  I wanted to protect you."

It was the truth, that was all Keith had ever wanted, was to protect the former Black Paladin.  And here they were, despite all odds they were both here.

Shiro smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Keith's lips for a moment before pulling away, leaving Keith to rush back to his senses as he spoke, "I know.  I love you."

Keith stared for a moment, his brain struggling to process the information before it kicked back into gear, "I-I love you too."

Shiro smiled, chuckling, pulling away more.  "Quizznack, when the Lions crashed I was scared for all of you but  _terrified_ of what I'd find in Black.  They tried to stop me from going alone and so quickly, needless to say it didn't work."

Keith took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as Shiro sat fully on the bed, "I'll always come back Takashi." He promised, "No matter how many times I have to."

Shiro smiled warmly, "I hope you know I'll do the same." He murmured.

Keith smiled and nodded, "I do." He whispered, leaning his head on Shiro's shoulder, looking down and admiring his new arm.  "I like the new one." He commented.

Shiro chuckled, smiling, "That's good."

Keith chuckled, "You need to stop trying to die on me." He teased, referencing the recent battle as well as the arm malfunction and all the other close calls.

Shiro chuckled, "Right after you."

The younger rolled his eyes and smiled, "So did you check on the others?  How are they?" He paused, "I tried to go see them after I knew you were safe but the doctors wouldn't let me."

Shiro laughed, "Oh yeah!  I found out about the stunt you tried to pull!  Trying to fight your way out of the hospital to find me and only calming down once Krolia assured you I was fine." The older beamed at the blushing younger.

"I was worried." He defended lamely.

Shiro chuckled, "I know."

Keith shook his head, "What about the others?"

"They're all fine and with their families.  I popped in to say hi to all of them on my way here.  Thought you might want some company other than your mother and Kolivan."

Keith chuckled, capturing Shiro's lips again in a gentle kiss that he had to pull away from all too soon, "Yeah, this is nice." He agreed.

"How about as soon as the doctors clear you for it we can go see the others?" Shiro offered and Keith beamed, kissing him again.

"I could get used to this." He teased, snuggling closer to Shiro as the metal arm wrapped around him.


	2. Reunion (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion between the Paladins and a few other faces.

It was a couple of days later when Keith was discharged and he was more than glad to find out Shiro had already arranged for a reunion between the Paladins back at the Garrison.  Now the only thing was how they were getting there.

Shiro had chuckled at Keith's question, telling the younger to trust him, and leading him off.

A grin spread over Keith's face as they got outside to find two hover-bikes waiting for them.  "Your mom helped me get them both here." Shiro commented, smiling at the stunned look on the younger's face.

Keith grinned at him, "Can we take them for a spin?" He asked, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course.  Now we're supposed to be heading straight there but if we  _accidentally_ got side tracked and went through our old race course on the way there..." Shiro trailed and Keith laughed.

"Race ya through it and to the Garrison!" He called over his shoulder, mounting the hover-bike.

Chuckling, Shiro raced to join him, the two haring off.

It wasn't long before the city fell away behind them and they were racing over the open grounds of the desert.  Keith had a grin on his face Shiro hadn't seen in ages, looking carefree and  _young_.

It gave Shiro a slight jolt to realize how quickly Keith had grown into a young man, how mature he'd become so quickly.  It seemed like he'd changed overnight.  But they had both changed and grown, and maybe that's how they ended up here.

Keith grinned at him, seeming to be thinking similarly as his eyes flickered over white hair, a scar, and a prosthetic.

Yet both men knew that the person across from them was the same person they'd always known, more mature and different but the same none the less.  And with that knowledge came a sense of peace, a sense of acceptance.  And a fire to protect the future they could see unfolding before them.  The war wasn't over yet, there was still the rest of the Galra Empire to deal with.  But they could win it.  Together.

Keith laughed as he pushed the hover-bike faster, overtaking the older and haring onto the narrow strip of land.  Shiro laughed as well, following.

As they neared the cliff Shiro couldn't help but remember the last time this situation had arisen.  That time he'd been in front and had gone straight over the cliff without hesitation, he couldn't help but wonder what happened this time.

Keith let out a wordless exclamation as he flew over the edge, grinning over his shoulder as Shiro followed, grinning as well.

The timing for his pull up was as good as it could get and Shiro grinned as they leveled out, racing after him and towards the Garrison.  They had silently agreed to change the course slightly so they wouldn't go unnecessary extra distance.

In the end, by no more than a foot, Keith won, grinning at Shiro as he pulled to a stop beside him.

"Told you I'd beat you one day Old Timer!" He exclaimed, eyes alight with excitement as he grinned at Shiro.

"Yeah, you did.  Looks like you held good on your word.  I'll beat you next time though." Shiro said, grinning back as the two swung off the bikes.

Keith laughed, throwing his head back before meeting Shiro's gaze again, "We'll see about that Takashi."

Shiro grinned, falling in love just a little bit more, "Come on, the others will be waiting for us by now." He said.

Keith chuckled, "No regrets." He said with a light shrug.

Shiro smiled, a warmth in his eyes, before turning and leading them into the building.  Winding through the halls, they ended up in one of the relaxing rooms.

Lance was sitting next to Allura, Coran poised on the arm of the couch they were sitting on.  Hunk was sitting by Shay, the Blameran's presence surprising Keith for a moment before he dismissed it.  Pidge was on the floor with Matt, sharing a laptop and talking excitedly.  Krolia and Kolivan were in the background, leaning against the wall watching it all.

Something felt a little like it was missing but Keith dismissed it it, they were all here.

Then his space wolf popped in front of them, tail wagging and tail lolling as it looked up at Shiro and Keith.

Keith laughed, bending down to scratch the wolf's head as Shiro bent down to pet it as well.

"Looks like Cosmo is here too." Keith laughed as the wolf licked his chin.

"I guess it grew on you?" Shiro teased and Keith blushed, nodding.

"Yeah, guess it did."

"I see how it is.  The wolf gets all the hellos." Lance said, pretending to pout.

Keith laughed standing.  As he approached them, within moments he found himself in a group hug, Matt, Coran, and Krolia joining in on the edges.

Keith grinned as they broke apart, "Glad to see we all made it." He said, eyes gleaming.

"The war isn't over yet." Lance said in a mock tone, "Yeah, you aren't going there yet Keith.  Give us a day off!"

Shiro chuckled, smiling at Keith's dumbstruck expression.  Keith sighed, "Alright!" He huffed.

"Come on!  We want to introduce these Galra and Alteans to our world!  I've got a great game!" Pidge laughed, Matt grinning in mock innocence from beside her.

After a while of playing, Keith and Shiro excused themselves to wander the base and see what had happened in their absence.

Without the distraction of war, Keith was well aware of the looks the higher ups were giving Shiro.  It was as if asking why he was still in such good health and it sent a spike of anger through him, straight to his core.  He hadn't personally asked but it didn't matter.  All that mattered was that Shiro was fine, was healthy.

Not many people had known but those that did and were still here were giving this look and it was driving Keith insane while Shiro somehow just ignored them.

"Can't I say something?" Keith asked irritably, frustrated.

"Let them stare Keith, it doesn't matter." Shiro said softly, resting his hand on the younger's shoulder.

Some of his frustration faded and he let out a breath, nodding, "Alright."

Commander Iverson jogged up, nodding to both of them with something that Keith thought was respect, "Shiro, could I have a word?"

Shiro hesitated, giving a glance at Keith, before nodding, "Yeah.  I'll be right back." With that, the two departed out of Keith's hearing range and tucked themselves out of hearing from anyone else Keith could see.

However, Keith could still see them and saw when Iverson brandished one of those bracelet things that were electro-stimulators if he recalled correctly.

It sent a blast of anger through him and without thinking he had stormed up to Iverson, placing himself between the Commander and Shiro.

"Shiro is nothing but healthy and if you had any of the intelligence he used to praise you for you'd know that!" He spat, pointing his finger at the Commander as Shiro watched in stunned silence.

"Keith-"

"I'm not done.  I've spent years with him space.  From what I know he shouldn't even be alive so kill me if I'm wrong but that means you should  _back off_ and leave well enough alone!" He was practically yelling by the time he was done and, again on instinct, he ripped the bracelet out of Iverson's hand and threw it to the floor, watching it in almost satisfaction as it broke.

"Keith-" Iverson tried again.

"No!  Listen to what I'm saying for once Iverson!  Shiro is  _fine_!" Keith's fists were clenched, danger in his eyes.  He was ready for a fight.

"Keith." This time it was Shiro who spoke, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Slowly his anger drained as he looked over his shoulder and met calm grey eyes.

"You would do well to-"

"Don't tell to stay out of this!  This definitely concerns me!  Unlike Adam I'm not going to  _ditch_ Shiro for following his dreams or being sick or  _whatever_ that guy's excuse was!" He snarled, any sign of calming gone.

Shiro's eyes were wide and he wasn't sure what to say.  He knew Keith had been angry at Adam but not like this.  Not this contained fury.

"It doesn't concern you!  This is-"

"I spent everyday he was on Kerberos wondering if he was okay!  I spent everyday he was missing hoping he'd come back!  I spent everyday I was with Voltron fighting by his side!  I spent everyday for  _two years_ on the back of a space whale wondering if he was okay!  I fought some twisted, evil clone of him for him!    
I survived everything I have for and because of him!  So don't you  _dare_ tell me that this doesn't concern me!"

Shiro was still stunned into silence and Iverson didn't seem to have much of a comeback either.

The yells had created quite a scene, most stopping what they were doing to look, and even the other members of Voltron (including Krolia and Kolivan) had entered to watch.

"Keith-"

"Save it for someone who cares Iverson!" Keith spat, whirling and storming from the room.

Shiro didn't give anyone a second glance, not even Iverson who was now looking to him, and followed after the younger.

When Shiro finally caught up to to Keith it was on the cliff where so many of their hover-bike races had ended and they had so often watched the sunset.  It almost seemed funny that it was sunset now.

"Keith." Shiro said softly, dismounting his hover-bike and walking to where Keith was leaning against the one he'd ridden here.

Keith glared at the ground, arms crossed over his chest, "Don't say anything Shiro.  I know I messed up, that I shouldn't have snapped like that." He looked up at Shiro, "And I know it wasn't any of my business."

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle, "You didn't mess up Keith.  Maybe you shouldn't have yelled at Iverson like that but I'm not mad.  And it  _was_ your business." He smiled, resting his hand on Keith's shoulder.

Violet eyes glittered, "Really?"

Shiro smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah.  We're in this together, aren't we?"

Keith chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, we are."

The distance between them was mere inches when a loud explosion made them look up into the sky.  It looked like a huge meteor was headed for Earth.

"Great." Keith huffed, mounting his hover-bike as Shiro rushed for his.  Both were slightly disappointed at the ruined moment but decided they'd amend it later.

"Let's go get the others."

"Alright." Keith nodded, taking off after Shiro.


	3. Reunion  (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion continues in part 2 with another face.

Hover-bikes hummed across the desert with the armored jeeps of the Garrison following.  Keith and Shiro on their hover-bikes took point while the other Paladins rode in one jeep and Veronica drove.  The other jeep consisted of Allura, Krolia, Keith's cosmic wolf that had refused to stay at the Garrison, and Rizavi driving.

They pulled up a good distance away from the crash site (it was definitely a crash site, they could see parts of the ship sticking up and bits of metal here and there, the landing was uglier than the lions').

Allura was one of the first out, a gasp escaping her.  She examined a piece of metal nearby as the others climbed out before looking back at the two large pieces sticking up a short distance away, where the main crash was.  "This looks like..." She shook her head slightly, trailing, before taking off at a sprint.

"Allura wait!" Keith yelled, the Altean not listening and continuing to run.

Letting out a frustrated noise that sounded something like a growl, Keith hared after her, a bayard appearing in his hand.  The fact that a bayard appeared isn't what made Shiro stumble over himself for a moment as he started after Keith.  It was the fact that it was the  _red_ bayard.

Shaking himself out of it, Shiro chased after the two, all the others following with weapons in hand.  Lance had the blue bayard, not seeming to notice or care at the moment, Hunk the yello bayard, Pidge the green.  Krolia had Keith's dagger held in her hand and the space wolf at her side and both Veronica and Rizavi had Garrison blasters.

Allura had skirted to a stop at the top of the crater the crashing ship had created, hands cupped over her mouth.  The ship was in practical ruins, the two side pieces that Shiro was sure were supposed to lay along its' sides were pointing straight up, the cockpit window was shattered, part of the back end was completely missing, and multiple strips of metal were missing and strewn around.

Within moments everyone that had come was staring at the mutilated ship in mixed reactions of horror and shock.

No one could quite recognize the familiar ship.  No one except Allura that is.

She was the first to recover, letting out a choked sob from where her hands still covered her mouth, a quiet "no" escaping her lips.

Then, tears streaming down her face for reasons no one quite understood unless it was the horrific crashed ship in front of them, she charged forward.

She disappeared inside the ship and a strangled cry was heard.

Inside, Allura decided instantly, was worse.  The insides, once so pristine and beautiful, was destroyed.  Most of the technology wasn't even sparking and she let out another choked sob as she realized how recently she had sat in this once amazing ship.

Then her eyes focused on where the pilot would have been sitting.  Blood spatters decorated the seat and nearby it, showing the pilot had been hurt (unsurprisingly) and thrown from the crash.

Keith and Shiro entered, ordering the others back and prepared for the worst.

What they found was at least better than a body.  Maybe.

Allura turned to them with a tearstained face and fled again, following the trajection of where the pilot would have been.

"Cosmos find!" Keith yelled.

The wolf perked up and bounded off, teleporting into the ship momentarily before flashing outside and bounding off, Allura following.

Everyone gave chase and it wasn't long later that, among lots of metal pieces of varying sizes, they found the ship's inhabitant.

Allura let out a strangled noise, curling into the person closest to her (which just so happened to be Krolia, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the Altean).

Cosmos padded up, a bit hesitant, and gave a sniff.

The man's already pale purple skin was far too pale and white hair was stained red or pink almost completely.  The armor had done nothing against the crash.

"Is he..." Hunk couldn't finish.

Cosmos woofed in what sounded like a no.

Keith slipped closer, cautious but in a hurry.

The Paladin stared for a few moments before shaking his head in shock.  "He's alive!  Get medical help  _now_!" He called out, shocked.

Shiro stared in shock, only registering what Keith had said as Veronica began radioing in and Rizavi turned and started running back to the abandoned vehicles.

Allura looked up from where she'd buried her face in Krolia's chest, refusing to look.  "W-What?" She stammered.

Keith had already begun applying pressure to what Shiro assumed the younger had taken as the worst wound.  "He's alive but we need medical attention like yesterday if we want him to stay that way." He said.

Allura was trembling as she approached him.  Unseen to everyone but her, a white lion appeared out of nowhere, standing behind Keith, head held high.

It looked down at the half-Galra then back at Allura, something that sounded like the mix of a growl and a roar escaping its' throat as it met her gaze.

Allura might not have been the best at interpreting Blue unless it was absolutely necessary but she understood the meaning loud and clear from the White Lion.

Losing her hesitation as the lion vanished, she bent down, taking one still hand in her's and placing the other on his chest, over his heart.  She closed her eyes, focusing on their quintessence.

It sang and seemed to  _reach_ for the other's, even in his weak state.  She felt for the wounds that littered his body, focusing on the worst ones first.  Slowly, she reached and pulled for their quintessence, slowly -  _painfully slowly_ \- she bent and manipulated and rearranged the quintessence to heal his broken body and, in the places that the Quintessence Field had broken, his mind.

To the others, despite the light glow encompassing the two, Allura's face was contorted in something that could only be described as pain, even as wounds slowly started to heal.

As time drew on a helicopter could be seen and heard as Allura paled.  The healing hadn't finished as the first responders lowered a stretcher, ready to help.

Shiro gently took her shoulders and pulled her away to they could do their job.

She turned to glare at him but sagged against the man instead, exhausted.

"It'll be okay Allura." Shiro assured, hoping it was true and he wasn't about to be the biggest liar in history as he watched the responders load the Prince's still form onto a stretcher and raise him to the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is going to be the Lotor comeback nobody but me asked for.


	4. Lions' Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an uncertain future in sight, the Paladins must face inevitable change - and the will of the Voltron Lions.

The team had arrived nearly three hours ago.  Upon arrival at the hospital, the half-Galra had been taken to be tended to and the Voltron team had settled in a waiting room under tense silence.

Veronica, Rizavi, and Krolia had departed to tell the Garrison and Coalition what happened and Krolia had taken Cosmos with her since the hospital didn't really want him in it.

Allura's eyes were downcast, thoughts whirling and tears threatening to spill.  Despite the reassurances given to her by the other Paladins, she was terrified.

Everyone else seemed lost in their own thoughts too.

"Alright, can someone talk?" Lance asked, apparently growing tired of the silence and breaking it.

"What is there to say?" Allura asked quietly, still staring at the floor, thoughts distant.

Lance huffed, "Literally anything!  Like how the crazy psychopath of the Galra Empire just crashed on Earth and we actually helped him instead of leaving him there!" He burst.

Allura flashed to her feet in anger, eyes blazing, "He  _isn't_ a crazy psychopath!  He-He-" She couldn't finish.  Maybe she didn't know why she was defending him or maybe she didn't know how to defend him or maybe she didn't even know  _why_ he wasn't.  Tears welling in her eyes again, she practically fled the room.

"Good going Lance!" Pidge snapped.

"What did I do?!?" Lance exclaimed.

"There was no reason to call him that!"

"It's true isn't it?!?"

"Actually we don't  _know_ that!  We saw what happened to him yes, but think about when it happened for a second."

Lance paused, tilting his head slightly as everyone watched, curious as to Pidge's conclusion.  "Yeah, he went all crazy after he was revealed."

Pidge shook her head, "He went all crazy after two things.  First, after he was in the Abyss with Allura, absorbing extra quintessence - which we don't  _exactly_ know what that can do to someone.  And second, if I recall correctly, after Allura shot him down on a second chance by basically calling him Zarkon."

"Yeah...  And?" Lance said.

Keith was nodding slowly, "So you think it might have been the extra quintessence coupled with rejection?" He asked.

Pidge nodded, "I do.  From what I saw, Allura meant the universe to him before he lost his mind.  He didn't care what happened to us when he was trying one last time for peace with us, he  _only_ cared abut Allura."

"And then she rejected him, called him the worst thing possible in his eyes, and it broke him." Keith finished, everyone seeming to grasp the context by this point.

Pidge nodded, "I can't confirm anything but I think even before that he may have been internally fighting against the extra quintessence in a way but when he was that hurt and felt he had no one, he had no reason  _to_ fight it so he gave in and it..."

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile, Allura was standing just inside the hospital, fighting tears.  Ghosts of gentle touches and whispered words surrounded her and she felt so,  _so_ foolish.

"Princess Allura?" A nurse asked.

Wiping the two tears making their way down her face, the Altean turned to the woman, "Yes?"

"You may see him now."

The Princess nodded, following the nurse.

She entered the room and let the door close before she broke down again.  The color had returned to his face and a heart monitor beeped steadily as his chest rose and fell.  He had been changed out of the damaged Galra armor, which now lay in a pile in one corner of the room, and redressed in one of the hospital's gowns.

She sobbed, crossing the distance as fresh tears streaked her cheeks.  She wasn't sure why she was crying this time.  Maybe regret.  Maybe relief.  Maybe both.

She took his hand in her's, warmth seeping from her to him and back again.  She heard a gentle purring noise in the back of her mind, knowing full well it wasn't Blue and that it was the White Lion.

That...  They would have to talk about that.  But she couldn't bring herself to leave him now.

Since she had awoken after the battle with the robeast she had felt no connection with Blue, nor any of the other Voltron Lions.  She merely had her bond with the White Lion of Oriande.  Which was enough for her but...  What about the other Paladins?  Had they felt the change as well?

After she had gathered herself, she walked towards the battered and damaged armor, looking over it.  Minus the couple of areas where the metal had been completely ripped off, it was just bent in some places (something she could fix) and scuffed.  The biggest thing that drew her attention was that the Empire's crest had completely vanished, replaced with a giant scrape .

Another gentle growl in her mind and she nodded, gathering the armor and heading out after contacting Matt to pick her up.  She requested to be informed of any condition or status change, no matter the hour, and the nurses willingly agreed to it.

It was long later that she had finished her work repairing the armor.  It looked surprisingly similar to the original, with brushes of lighter greys where she had repaired or replaced sections.  The biggest change was the crest on the front.

This had been where the largest part of her work had gone.  The center plate where the old crest was had been completely remade and a different crest was in place of it.  The top was the Voltron 'V' that appeared on the Paladin armor with the bottom half of the Galra crest he had formerly had on it.  She had lengthened it, the second points of the Galra crest appearing halfway down the plate and going out so that they started to curl around his sides and the line extended down to the bottom of the plate.  Instead of the dark blue it had once been, it was a stunning white - much like the White Lion itself.

She wasn't sure why she made the change, but she didn't question it now.  It just felt  _right_.

She had just finished an identical, slightly smaller, set of armor for herself (again, she wasn't sure why but it felt like she should) with the meshed symbol when there was a knock on the door.

She set down the piece and walked to the door, opening the door.  She gave a small smile to Shiro.

"What do you need?" She asked, slightly worried.

"The Paladins need to talk." The white haired man said and she nodded.

She followed him soundlessly and she could feel the White Lion's presence in her mind.  It was a lot like what the other Paladins described their bonds with the Voltron Lions to be.  A strong and reassuring presence, there for her when she needed it.  But it was different too.  It felt like the White Lion was one of her connections to Lotor.

She settled in a chair as Shiro sat beside Keith on one of the couches in the room.  Pidge and Hunk were sat on the other couch and Lance was in the other chair.

"So what is it?"

"It's our bonds with the Lions.  I-I think we all knew it happened but I want to make sure we're on the same page." Keith stated.

Allura nodded, "I'm aware that Blue no longer wishes to have me as her Paladin."

Keith nodded, looking over at Lance, who shrugged.  "I already know where this is going.  I'm fine with being Blue's Paladin.  I kinda miss her actually."

Keith smiled slightly, looking over at Shiro with a  _'told you so'_ look.

Shiro chuckled, "Then it's settled?"

"Yes Shiro.  I don't see why we had to have a meeting for this.  We all humbly accept you back as the Black Paladin and Keith as your second-in-command as the Red Paladin." Lance said, a bit overdramatically but honestly all the same.

Shiro looked at Allura, "And you're sure you're okay with this Allura?"

Allura smiled and nodded, "I'll have my hands full with Lotor anyways."

"Yeah, the next time that guy pulls something I'm going to prove why I'm the sharpshooter." Lance huffed and Allura sent him a death glare.

Shiro nodded with a grateful smile, "Then it's settled." He said.

"I still-"

Lance was interrupted as Allura's comm went off and she tapped on it.

"Is this Pincess Allura?" It was an unfamiliar man's voice.

"Yes." Allura said uncertainly.

"We have an update for you on Prince Lotor's condition."


	5. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor reunite.

The hover-bike couldn't have traveled much faster safely but it couldn't have traveled fast enough.

Keith had volunteered to give her a lift to the hospital after they were told that Lotor had woken up and she swung off the hover-bike, giving him a small wave of gratitude before dashing off.  "Call us when you need picked up!" He called after her, turning to head back to the Garrison.

She nodded to herself, forcing herself to walk as she made her way back towards Lotor's room.  Being the (former) Paladin of the Blue Lion, she was well known and it was no secret among the hospital staff who she was here to see.

As she paused outside the room, turning to a nurse standing at the desk, she suddenly wished she had thought to put on her new armor instead of wearing the pink and white Voltron armor.  "Excuse me?" She said quietly and the nurse looked up, offering her a small smile.

"Princess Allura." She greeted in a friendly voice.

Allura looked back at the room, longing to just open the door but knowing she should speak with the nurse first.  "How is he?"

As Allura looked back at the nurse, she frowned.  The nurse's face had fallen.  "Physically he is fine.  Thanks to whatever you did out in the field and the technology the Coalition is sharing with us and teaching us to use he should be able to leave in a day or two but..." She sighed and Allura's frown deepened, eyebrows furrowing.

"But?" She asked quietly, worried.

"Mentally we can't tell.  He won't talk to anyone and he seems...  Depressed almost.  We can heal him but he doesn't have any  _want_ to heal."

Allura frowned, nodding, "Can I go in?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes.  Maybe you can help."

Allura nodded.  That's what she wanted to do anyways.  She knew that his wounds went deeper than the surface when she healed him.  The knowledge of Ouriand had helped her as much as it was going to, now it was up to her alone.

Letting out a shaky breath, she opened the door and slipped in, closing it gently behind her but loud enough to alert him to her presence.

Slowly, his gaze shifted her way instead of staring at the ceiling, widening when he spotted her.

A tremble went through her body and she was shocked when tears rushed her eyes, half surprised she had anymore tears to cry.  Blinking them away, she crossed the short distance and reached for his hand, wanting some sort of physical contact - something to reassure her he was  _real_ and he was  _here._

He flinched away before their hands could even brushed and she withdrew her own hand, pain flooding her chest as she looked at the terror glimmering in his eyes.

"Lotor..." His name left her lips in a whisper.  It felt so normal and familiar, as if their fight had never happened.  Her voice was so soft and gentle, so much like she normally used with him in their private moments.

He looked at her in fear and she tried to decipher exactly why.  Her first conclusion was he thought she was here to finish what they had left the Abyss to do, but she dismissed it quickly - he had never been afraid of death before.  Her next conclusion rocked her to the bone as it seemed to be the only realistic conclusion.  He was scared of himself.

She tried to reach for his hand again but he just recoiled and she pulled away, tears managing to slip down her cheeks as she dropped her hand to the bed, palm up.

"Lotor please..." She paused, trying uselessly to blink away her tears, "I need you.  I can't do this alone.  Please, you came back for a reason.  Let me help you." She was begging.  She felt like someone was choking her, refusing to give her air.  She needed him, she wasn't lying.  She had the other Paladins but what she had with him was different and she didn't know how or why but she knew time would tell.  She knew she needed him, he had somehow become a part of her - something she needed.

He was still for a moment, eyes studying the desperate Altean as if trying to piece together the universe's greatest mystery.  In his mind, maybe he was.

Then, slowly - hesitantly - he reached for her hand with his, gently resting it on top of her open palm.  Slowly, she entwined their fingers, smiling at him through her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He gave a small, hesitant smile and she beamed back.  Slowly, he shifted, glancing at the now barren spot in the bed.  He opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment before speaking, "You can sit down if you want." He was still hesitant and she could practically feel the fear still present in him.

She nodded, slowly shifting to sit on the bed beside him.  They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before she stood, him watching worriedly.

"I'm not leaving, I just forgot something." She promised softly and he nodded.

She started to walk out of the room only to stop short when the door swung open and the nurse she'd spoken to earlier poked her head in, handing Allura a bag.  "Your friend said you forgot this." She said.

Allura chuckled, nodding, and took the offered bag, "Thank you." She murmured.  The door closed as she turned back to Lotor, returning to his side.  She opened the bag, watching his gaze flicker over the clothes inside.  It was just a light gray t-shirt and black pants but it would have to do.  She figured it would be more comfortable than the hospital gown.

He glanced up at her, "Where'd you get these?"

Allura chuckled, smiling at the confused look on his face that she found adorable, "Shiro helped me acquire them.  We figured you would like them more than the hospital clothes."

He looked down at what he was in, nose wrinkling as he nodded agreement.

She chuckled, "Go get changed." She told him, smiling as he grabbed the bag, giving her one last glance, before slipping from the bed and crossing to the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come out.

When he did, she was surprised at the amused look on his face as mice balanced on his shoulders, two on each.

She chuckled, unable to help it, "They like you." She commented, smiling warmly.

He looked at his shoulders, eyeing the mice like they might suddenly decide he was their enemy, "You didn't warn me they were in the bag." He commented, tossing the bag at her and wincing slightly.

She frowned, catching it, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, sitting down, "Still healing.  The doctor said the crash was pretty bad from what the first responders and Team Voltron said."

Allura grimaced at the mention of the once beautiful ship, now laying in ruins back at the Garrison and in the desert (the larger pieces brought to the Garrison on her request).  "It was probably the worst crash I've seen.  Ever." She shuddered, remembering the feeling of horror looming over her head as she'd recognized the ship.  As she'd known how unlikely it was for him to live.

A gentle arm wrapped around her shoulders, hesitant but there, and she leaned into him.

He seemed to relax at her acceptance of the gesture, settling more onto the bed as she carefully tucked herself into his side.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered.

She looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes, "I know." She whispered, hand curling into the light grey shirt he was wearing.  "It wasn't your fault."

He gave a weak smile, "It was Allura.  I never should have kept the colony a secret from you and I-I shouldn't..." He trailed, unable to find the words.

She stretched up and hesitantly met his lips with her own.  Her own hesitance was returned but slowly they lost it, relaxing into each other more.  Slowly, she pulled away, resting her head on his chest.  "I forgave you Lotor.  I-I was hurt.  I should have let you  _explain_ before I turned on you." She murmured.

He chuckled and she looked up at him, surprised.  He smiled at her confusion, explaining, "In all my plans I accounted for the Princess of Altea, not once did I account for  _you_."

She smiled sweetly, "In all my calculations of the Galra Empire, I never accounted for  _you_." She replied.

The both chuckled at that, smiling at each other.

After a few moments of calm silence, she pulled away, "You should rest, I'll be here when you wake." She promised.

He nodded, laying down and letting his eyes fall closed.  Almost instantly his breathing evened and she made her way over to the window seat.

Leaning back, she let her own eyes close.

_She heard the roar before she saw the lion.  The White Lion stood, proud and tall, staring straight at her, with two people standing behind him.  She recognized them instantly.  Herself and Lotor.  They were wearing what looked like the armor she had designed recently._

_The only word that fit in her mind for the way the two Alteans looked was_ Paladins _._

_It sent a shiver down her spine._

_Then another roar rang through the air, echoed by four more._

_She spun around to see the Lions of Voltron.  In front of the Black Lion stood Shiro, white hair gleaming in the light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere in this white plane of existence.  In front of the Red Lion stood Keith, chin raised in a look of confidence.  In front of the Green Lion was Pidge, a light smile on her face but still looking ready for a fight.  In front of the Blue Lion stood Lance, a grin on his face and a challenge in his eyes.  In front of the Yellow Lion stood Hunk, looking nervous but still defensive._

_There was a flash of light and when she could see again there were two lines.  She was looking at herself, Lotor, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Shiro in one line.  Behind them stood the Lions.  The White Lion stood behind both her and Lotor and the Voltron Lions stood behind their respective Paladins._

_"Seven Paladins." It was a whispering voice in her mind as she caught the White Lion's gaze._

She blinked her eyes open, looking over at Lotor and meeting his gaze, already knowing he'd seen it too.

"Seven Paladins." She whispered into the silent air and Lotor nodded.

They needed to figure out what this meant.


	6. Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he's released, Allura brings Lotor to reunite with the others. Reactions vary.

Lotor was nervous.

She didn't know if it was the rigid way in which he was sitting, the fact that he had been completely silent since they'd gotten in the Garrison jeep (being driven by Veronica who had insisted it was no problem), the fact that he was staring straight ahead but not really seeing anything, or their close connection (made closer, she assumed, by their shared bond with the White Lion).

"Relax." The Princess murmured, squeezing his hand, "Everything will be fine.  I'm sure the Paladins of Voltron will more than welcome you back."

He looked at her, raising one eyebrow, "How can you be so sure after the way we left things?"

She chuckled, smiling, "Pidge's science that I actually believe, especially with what little you've told me, may be dead on." She said softly.  Over a small video chat with the Green Paladin while Lotor had still been in the hospital (at the time busy trying to get to know the mice which was utterly adorable in Allura's opinion), Pidge had explained to Allura her theory of what had happened to Lotor.  While the half-Galra had been extremely closed off about what had been going through his mind, the little details that Allura had gotten out of him more or less confirmed the theory in her mind.

He nodded, "And the others trust it?"

She smiled, "I know Shiro does, and if Shiro trusts it Keith will.  Lance and Hunk I'm sure will as well." She assured and he nodded.

They hadn't realized the jeep had stopped moving until Veronica opened the door, "Last stop, Galaxy Garrison." She said, smiling at them.

As they climbed out she gave them another smile, "Good luck, let me know if I need to handle my brother." She said and Allura smiled.

"Thank you, I will.  Though I don't think he should pose any problems." She said.  If she was honest, she was more worried about the non-Paladins that would also be seeing Lotor again - meaning Krolia, Kolivan (why was he invited?  She didn't know.), and Romelle.

Her mind stuck on that name.  She hadn't thought anything of it when Shiro had rattled them off to her earlier when Lotor had been finalizing his discharge but now...

Something inside her lit like a fire, a protectiveness surging through her like a flash flood, a primal beast daring the Altean to try  _anything_ towards Lotor.  There was an answering growl in her mind, the White Lion seemingly agreeing with her conclusion of  _"Try me."_

"Is everything alright?" Lotor asked, having noticed her suddenly stiffer posture.

She forced herself to relax, nodding, "Yes.  I was just thinking about who all will be there."

Lotor frowned, "It's not  _just_ the Paladins?"

Allura chuckled, "Keith tried but his mother is harder to deter than a yalmor on the trail of Faunatonium.  And Kolivan is just as stubborn.  As far as Romelle, I think she scares Keith."

Lotor chuckled, though looked a bit nervous and like he was trying to imagine Keith being  _scared_ of a naive Altean, narrowing his eyes, "I can't see it."

"Me either, Shiro didn't really fill me in on how Romelle got into the meeting.  I'm assuming Keith was tired, Hunk asked, Keith told him no so Hunk gave one of his kicked kitten looks and begged him and Keith was just exhausted and said fine." She mused.

Lotor chuckled, "I can see that."

She smiled warmly at him and he returned it.

"Hey love Alteans!" Pidge burst, causing both of them to blush, not having realized that they'd reached the room (and Allura not realizing that she had opened the door, how she didn't know).

Instantly the stepped in the room and away from each other, Lotor closing the door behind them.

Keith and Shiro were occupying one of the couches, the older's flesh arm draped along the back of the couch with the younger curled into his side, both smiling in amusement and seeming content to stay cuddling through the meeting.  Cosmo was laying at their feet.  Pidge and Matt (Allura tried to recall Shiro telling her he'd be here but failed to) were occupying one of the chairs, Pidge actually sitting in it and Matt perched on the arm.  Hunk and Lance were occupying another couch.  Krolia and Kolivan were leaning on the opposite walls, gazes watching Lotor like hawks.  Romelle, meanwhile, had either been calmly stewing (Allura couldn't see it) or hadn't been fully aware that Lotor was going to be here.

" _You_!" She snapped, storming towards them.

In a flash Allura was in front of the half-Altean, a fire in her eyes no one really wanted to poke.  A snarl erupted in her mind, a glowing White Lion appearing at her side with teeth bared and ears flattened back in a snarl.  To her surprise, no one but her and Lotor seemed to be aware of the Lion's presence but she dismissed the thought quickly for now (after all, no one but the Paladins of the respectful Lion could hear the Voltron Lions talking).

Romelle glared at her and Allura stood firm, at this point having stared down much more intimidating opponents.  "Romelle, back  _off_." She said strictly, still bristling.

"That  _thing_   _killed_ my family!" Romelle spat right back.

The White Lion snarled, tail lashing and Allura didn't look much less fierce and frightening and  _wild_ than the creature.

"He is  _not_ a  _thing_!  And we don't even have the whole story!  We have  _your_ view and  _your_ side!  So why don't you  _back off_ until we have it!  For all we know, the Castle being destroyed could have been because of the fact that we only _had_ one side!" Romelle started trying to speak, "So don't you  _dare_ try to call him a thing when you didn't even know him before you judged him and when everything that happened happened with one side of a story!" The Princess snapped, and everyone in the room - including Lotor - was staring at her in shock.

Sure, they had all seen her mad but there was something about this that was different.  And everyone knew she was right.

"You can't trust the Galra!  Especially not when he's the son of  _Zarkon_!"

Another bolt of rage went through Allura while Lotor flinched at the harsh reminder of not only his Galra side, but who his father was.  "He is nothing like Zarkon!" Allura took a deep breath, forcing herself to speak in a somewhat level voice, "I think you've forgotten that he is also part  _Altean_.  He has Altean heritage as surely as he has Galra.  And I think if the White Lion can accept him, we should all be able to look past Zarkon." She said, straining to keep her voice level.

"The White Lion?" Keith asked, sitting up straight now.

Allura let out a breath, "It's more of something to speak about with just the Paladins, but yes.  The White Lion."

Everyone nodded, Krolia walking forward.

Despite herself, Allura stepped to the side as Romelle did the same.

Krolia glanced the half-Altean up and down, the supposed Emperor of the Galra Empire Allura remembered (he had won after all).  Allura noticed now that she had her blade out in sword form (or was it Keith's?) and was about to move forward when she dropped to one knee.  The Galra woman stared at the ground as her sword rested against the floor in front of her, presented to Lotor as the hand that wasn't holding the blade rested on the ground.

Lotor stared in shock as the woman looked up at her, "I swear that you have my blade on your side Lotor.  I hope one day we can restore the Voltron Coalition, and a reformed Galra Empire, to their former glory."

Lotor's face was a picture of shock but eventually he nodded, "I hope for that as well." He managed and Krolia rose, the sword reducing to a dagger that she slid into its' sheath.

Allura gave him a beaming smile as he looked her way and he smiled back, seems like he might find a place anyways.

After a while, everyone but the Paladins, Lotor, and Allura had left for one reason or another.

"So, what were you saying about the White Lion earlier?" Keith asked.

Allura sighed, "I know little to nothing about the legend of Ouriand and the White Lion, but it appears that it has chosen Paladins."

Everyone nodded, then Pidge spoke up, brows furrowed, "Wait.  Paladins?  As in, more than one Paladin?"

Allura nodded, "Yes, two Paladins."

Shiro and Keith both smirked, sharing a knowing look.  "So who are they?  Do we know?  And why is this important again?" Lance asked in rapid-fire.

Allura chuckled, "The Paladins are Lotor and I, so yes, we know who they are Lance.  And this is important because I have a feeling that this - at least the White Lion - is in someway connected to Voltron, or at least the Voltron Lions."

Lance gave a slow nod and Pidge looked to be thinking.  "How connected do you think they are?" She asked finally.

Allura sighed, "I wish I knew.  Lotor and I only recently realized the full extent of our connection to the White Lion and even more recently realized the connection the White Lion has to the others.  I think we're just going to have to be patient and learn, little by little, how far and deep the connection goes and what it means."

They all nodded in agreement then Keith spoke.  "So there's still a war going on out there.  When do we plan to get back into it?"


	7. Into The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still a universe to defend. Needless to say, they don't agree on how to do it.

They had agreed with Keith that they needed to get back into the war.  However they had pushed the conversation to the following day and now...  Well that seemed to be a mistake - or rather a delay.

"Um.  No!  That is a  _suicide_ plan!" Keith exclaimed, exasperated.

Lotor glared at him, "With Sendak gone the Fire of Purification will be in ruins and falling apart, Haggar does not have the support to oppose me directly if I take back my throne  _now_."

"However," Allura cut in, equally frustrated with the Voltron Paladins, "if we wait and allow news of his return to get out Haggar will send any forces she has to kill or capture Lotor  _before_ he can reestablish his claim to the throne and restore the Galra Empire."

"I said no!  We will return to space in the Atlas in three days and will begin rebuilding the Voltron Coalition.  The Galra Empire is gone and it will stay that way until we end this war." Keith snapped.

"Shiro reason with him!" Allura exclaimed to the silent Black Paladin.

Shiro just shook his head, "I'm with Keith on this one.  I think we all are."

The other Paladins nodded and Allura glared at them.  "The chaos among Galra will continue until they have a clear leader." She started.

"The Empire is already gone.  How you two think you'll reestablish it I don't know but it's hopeless with he universe's current state." Pidge cut in.

Allura nearly yelled but resisted the urge, instead doing the  _much_ more mature move and storming from the room.  Lotor, realizing he had been left alone opposing five Paladins, quickly rushed after her.

"What now?" He asked.

Allura sighed, "Now we pull strings.  Krolia or Kolivan I'm sure will help us."

Lotor nodded, "I would advise we try reasoning with Krolia first."

Allura nodded.

When they arrived at Krolia's quarters they knocked and the door swung open moments later.  "Emperor Lotor, Princess Allura."

"Krolia, we were wondering something." Lotor spoke and Krolia nodded.

"Would it be possible for you to help us go against the wishes of the Paladins?" They hadn't exactly gone public with the fact that she and Lotor were Paladins themselves, so she acted as if the other five were the only Paladins.

Krolia frowned, "Depends what you're asking me to do.  Come inside and let's talk." She said, stepping aside and gesturing them in.

 

That night Lotor and Allura slipped down to the small shipyard that had been formed, mostly of Blade and Garrison ships.  They both had small bags, a few essentials they'd packed, and were wearing the armor Allura had built after Lotor's crash.

Krolia was waiting for them by a small ship, probably meant for only two or three passengers.

"The ship is ready.  I have it loaded with roughly a week's worth of rations for the two of you and have made sure that at least leaving Earth it will practically untraceable, though the two of you will catch attention on any planets you stop at so I won't promise the ship not being tracked will help you for long.  I made sure you still have communications though.  I also made sure any security cameras or anything else was down, they'll never know we met or planned any of this and they'll never know I prepared a ship for you." She paused, bowing slightly, "Repit'sa." She said softly.

Lotor nodded, "Repit'sa." He echoed back.  With that, Krolia headed back inside and Allura and Lotor slipped into the ship, taking off and heading away from Earth as fast as possible.  By morning they'd be gone, untraceable.  Hopefully long enough to set their plan into motion.

 

Keith, for his part, was no less than ticked.  "They  _what?_ " He snapped at his mother, who had done the unfortunate duty of reporting the Emperor and Princess missing.

"They left.  One of the ships, a two person ship, is gone and so is the armor Allura had made herself and Lotor.  There is no trace of them or most of their belongings."

"Wait.  What armor that she made for herself and Lotor?  I know she repaired and changed Lotor's armor."

"She made herself a set as well." Krolia replied even and Keith huffed.

"Tell Sam and Iverson we're departing."

"Won't you need the Atlas until the Castle of Lions 2.0 is finished?"

"We're leaving Kaltanecker and Romelle here for now, I'm sure you and Kolivan can handle a cow and an Altean girl.  The Lions have probably recharged by now.  There's five of us and Cosmo, who can ride with me.  We'll be fine."

"What about Coran?"

"Tell him I need him to stay here until the Castle is complete."

Krolia nodded and left and Keith turned to the team, blushing slightly, "Sorry Shiro." He mumbled.

Shiro chuckled, "It's okay Keith. Even if you are the Red Paladin, we all look at you as my equal.  So, shall we get the supplies to leave?"

Within the hour they were in the Lions and off of Earth.

"Pidge can you get anything?" Shiro asked over the comms.

"Sorry Shiro, I can't.  They made the ship untraceable no matter what I do."

"Right.  What can you gather?" Keith cut in.

Pidge could be heard tapping and everyone listened.  "Giving the time the camera shut off, the size of the ship, when the camera came back on, and everything they would have had to do..." Pidge trailed.  "I'd say that they have a week's worth of supplies on that ship at most.  If they want to go full speed wherever they're headed, that's as much as they can load."

"Alright.  Now this is probably a mistake to assume they'd do this but what planets that are friendly, won't ask too many questions, and have good shops for supplies on them can they make it to with those supplies?" Shiro asked.

Pidge was silent for a few moments, "There's two planets actually that could offer them anything they might want to buy - clothes, food, information, etcetra, etcetra." The Green Paladin responded.

Shiro smiled, "Alright.  Which one do you think they would head to?"

Pidge hummed thoughtfully and a map popped up across all five of the Lions' screens.  Two planets were highlighted in pink while the others were blue.

"The one on the left has a wider variety of people and species as well as a wider variety of trade goods but they probably ask more questions because very few people that stop there are regulars.  The other planet has a smaller population and smaller variety but would ask less questions."

"They'll need to blend in if they don't want us tracking them." Hunk commented.

"That means they'd probably take a risk on the wider variety planet, right?"

"Wow, Lance actually said what I was thinking."

"Agreed, let's go." Shiro said, turning the Black Lion.


End file.
